The Malevolence of Malediktator
by RockSunner
Summary: What if Malediktator was more assertive about getting Chat Noir's ring?
1. Chapter 1

What if Malediktator was more assertive about getting Chat Noir's ring?

 **The Malevolence of Malediktator**

 **Chapter 1**

The helicopter of Malediktator was hovering over the open courtyard of Collège Françoise Dupont. Malediktator had commanded the loyalty of his wife, Audrey, who was clinging to his side. His daughter had run away from him, but he expected to get her back soon.

Malediktator thought, "The best way to get Chloé back is to do what she asked and shut down the school."

"By the power vested in me, I declare this to be a demolition site!" said Malediktator.

A ball of yellow magic sprang from his lips and hovered over the yellow index and middle fingers of his otherwise blue glove. With a swipe of his hand, he sent it to explode over a large group of students who had been dancing in in the courtyard for some reason.

"Come on students, let's wreck this place!" shouted the principal, Mr. Damocles.

Malediktator landed and supervised while all of his minions (formerly students and faculty) tore down the school. There was still one step left to satisfy his daughter: her classroom enemy had to be exiled.

"Right! Now, where is that girl, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" demanded Malediktator. "I've got a special declaration _just_ for her."

Malediktator stalked around the school grounds looking for Marinette. Should he command someone to find her? Everyone in sight was involved in the destruction of the school, and he knew they couldn't stop until the order was complete.

Chat Noir called from on top of one of the helicopter rotors "Hey, you! Do you have a demolition permit for this school?"

 **"** I don't need a permit. I am Malediktator, the all-powerful super-mayor of Paris, and this is _my city_."

 **"** Paris is _our_ city!" said Ladybug. "It belongs to everyone."

The three battled briefly. Malediktator had the strength and combat skills that were the endowment of every akuma villain. He held them off well enough in the two-against-one battle that he was able to issue another order.

"By the power vested in me, I declare that your Miraculous are my property!"

Malediktator sent two yellow orbs of power after them. His command would not take effect until the power hit them. The heroes dodged – they sprang out of sight and the power balls faded out, wasted.

Malediktator heard them talking up on the roof and knew their position. He set a trap by turning his back on them. He heard Ladybug call for a "Lucky Charm" and prepared his command.

"By the power vested in me..."

Chat Noir leaped, yelling "Cata..."

Malediktator whirled around and his magic struck Chat Noir in midair.

"...I declare that you are a cat!"

Chat Noir went to all fours and started playing with a piece of debris from the school. "Meow!"

Ladybug didn't come down. She seemed to be holding off, perhaps demoralized by what happened to her partner.

Audrey called out to Chat, "Oh, what a cutie pie! Kitty kitty."

Chat Noir came to her and let her pet him.

Ladybug called, "Chat Noir!"

Hawk Moth sent Malediktator a telepathic message: "Take Chat Noir's Miraculous!"

Malediktator came up from behind and tried to grab Chat's ring. Chat Noir hissed and hid behind Audrey. Malediktator hesitated.

"Kitty still has claws!" said Ladybug. "Hold on, Chat Noir, I'll be right back!"

Ladybug swung away using her yo-yo.

"Let her go," sent Hawk Moth. "She'll be back and try to save her kitty. Except she'll be too late! Grab Chat Noir's Miraculous!"

Malediktator walked up to Audrey, who was cuddling Chat Noir.

"Please, Malediktatorkins, can't we keep him just a little longer?" asked Audrey.

Malediktator almost agreed, but then he remembered how he always yielded to his wife in the past. He was in charge now.

"He trusts you," said Malediktator. "Slip off his ring as you stroke his front paw.. I mean hand. He'll still be your kitty even without it."

"Whatever you say, darling," said Audrey.

As she pulled off the ring, Chat Noir transformed into a boy that Malediktator knew... his daughter's close friend.

"Adrien Agreste!" said Malediktator.

"Meow!" said Adrien.

Adrien continued happily cuddling with Audrey, apparently unaware that anything had changed.

"Command him to return to his normal mind at once!" Hawk Moth sent, with anger in his mental voice.

"Why? Is this boy important to you for some reason?" Malediktator asked.

"What?... Why no, of course not," sent Hawk Moth. "I want him in his right mind to be aware of his defeat."

"Putting him back to normal would make Audrey unhappy," said Malediktator. "I'm going to keep him like this, as her pet. It's a fine revenge on our enemy."

"Thank you, hubbykins," said Audrey.

"Don't disobey me, Malediktator, or I'll take away your power," sent Hawk Moth.

"How can I have absolute power in Paris when there is someone who can take it away from me? I don't know where you are, Hawk Moth, but you must be somewhere in this city. By the power vested in me, I declare everyone in Paris my slaves!"

A huge yellow bubble of magical energy formed in the air, centered above Malediktator.

* * *

Hawk Moth began to spread his arms, willing the akuma to be pulled from Malediktator. In that moment, his mental connection with the akuma victim was at its strongest and he was vulnerable to magic coming though the link. Suddenly he bowed his head. As a slave, he could no longer act against Malediktator.

* * *

Marinette was with Master Fu. He had opened the Miraculous box. Tikki and Wayzz were hovering beside them.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission," said Master Fu. "Choose wisely; such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Once the mission is over, you'll retrieve the Miraculous from them."

"I must choose someone who's not impressed by people in power," said Marinette. "Who can help me trap Malediktator."

She was about to choose the Bee Miraculous when Tikki said, "Marinette, I sense something huge!"

Wayzz said, "Master, there's a magical force above the entire city."

"Malediktator's gonna take over the whole city!" said Marinette. "We're out of time!"

"The Turtle power of Shell-ter defends even against magic," said Fu. "But I am too old to transform. Here Marinette, put on my bracelet and say, 'Wayzz, shell on.'"

"Wayzz, shell on!"

The transformation felt different. Marinette felt the urge to spin on her back, but left that off because of the urgency of the moment.

The instant she was able, she invoked "Shell-ter," forming a green bubble around herself and Master Fu. It was just in time, as yellow energy cascaded around them, bouncing harmlessly off the magical barrier.

"We're the only people in Paris not under Malediktator's control," said Turtle Marinette. "Come on, Tikki, let's go get him."

"I only serve Malediktator," said Tikki. "I won't help you fight him."

"Oh no! I was in such a rush, I didn't make the bubble big enough for you," said Marinette.

"I'm going to go warn him and tell him your secret," said Tikki, starting to fly away.

"Tikki, I renounce you," said Marinette.

Tikki was unwillingly pulled into the left earring, and Marinette took them both off.

"Sorry, Tikki. I'll claim you back when this is over."

Master Fu looked down at the Miraculous box. "This was also outside of your magic field. No other kwami can be trusted."

Marinette looked down at her costume. It wasn't green – it was dark brown with red spots.

"Then it's all up to me as Spotted Turtle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Spotted Turtle was starting to feel hopeless.

"I don't know how I can get close enough to Malediktator to destroy his sash," she said. "I can't swing around the city in this form. Carapace couldn't leap as well as the rest of us, either. Malediktator's slaves will spot me and he'll be ready for me."

"Don't forget that I have potions of extra empowerment," said Master Fu.

Master Fu went into the next room and returned with small rack of test tubes.

"You have tried Water and Ice," said Master Fu. "What about Air, with the power of flight?"

"Thanks! That'll help," said Spotted Turtle.

"You must detransform and let Wayzz feed first, since you just used Shell-ter," said Master Fu. "Then I will give him the potion."

After Wayzz had refueled with salad greens, they went to the rooftop. Master Fu gave Wayzz a spoonful of the yellow potion.

"Wayzz, power up!" said Marinette.

Wayzz spun in the air and sprouted light green wings. "Aero-Wayzz!"

"Aero-Wayzz, shell on!"

The transformation dance this time included spinning around in the air and ended up with hovering on her new wings.

"Good fortune, Spotted Turtle," said Master Fu. "The fate of the city depends on you."

"I know," said Spotted Turtle nervously, flying off from the roof.

* * *

Everything was quiet. Cars were stopped and pedestrians were standing still. Everyone was waiting for orders from their new master. Spotted Turtle realized this wasn't a sustainable situation – the city would die of thirst in a few days if Malediktator didn't bother to command them to drink.

She arrived at the school; the helicopter was no longer there. Mr. Damocles was still leading a demolition crew.

"Specific orders must take precedence over new general ones," thought Spotted Turtle. "Now, where would Malediktator go next? Most likely City Hall, where he can reign over everyone."

Spotted Turtle flew towards City Hall – the wings were faster than swinging by yo-yo. She flew from building to building, taking cover as she went. The motionless slaves weren't reacting, but she didn't want to be seen by Malediktator or anyone he had commanded to protect him.

* * *

Spotted Turtle landed in the cupola at the top of City Hall and looked down.

Malediktator and his entourage were the steps of City Hall. A troop of police officers were around him as his guards. Audrey and Chloé were on either side of him. On all fours, next to Audrey, was Adrien, purring to her.

"Why is Adrien acting like a cat?" thought Spotted Turtle. "I expected Chat Noir. Unless... Adrien was Chat Noir all along!"

Spotted Turtle tried to deal with the shock. How could sweet, gentle Adrien was the wild and flirtatious Chat?

While she was still processing this, Hawk Moth came running up to Malediktator. "I am here to serve you, Master, as you commanded through the link."

"Very good," said Malediktator. "Drop your transformation and let me see who you really are."

"Dark wings, fall!" said Hawk Moth.

Another shock: Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste! They suspected him once, but then he had become the Collector. He must have akumatized himself somehow to throw them off his track.

"You shall be my personal valet," said Malediktator to Gabriel. "It will serve you right for trying to control me."

"Yes, Master," said Gabriel.

"I wish you would put my pet back in his cute cat costume, darling," said Audrey. (She was under the spell to be a loyal wife rather than a slave, which allowed her a mind of her own).

"Is that all right with you, Chloé?" Malediktator asked his daughter. "I know he's your friend."

"Anything you want, Master," said Chloé.

"Call me Daddy."

"Yes, Master Daddy."

Malediktator looked a little annoyed, but he shook his head and returned to the business at hand.

"I'll do it," said Malediktator. "Tell me how to make him Chat Noir again, Gabriel. You know about these Miraculous matters."

"Put his ring back on, Master," said Gabriel.

Audrey still had the ring, and she slipped it back onto Adrien's hand.

"Now he needs to say his transformation phrase," said Gabriel.

"Meow!" said Adrien.

Plagg showed himself. "I am Plagg the Cat kwami, here to serve you, Master. Adrien can't say anything when he's like this, but I can still transform him if you wish."

"Do it," said Malediktator.

Plagg flew into the ring and Adrien turned back into Chat Noir.

The group began to walk together into City Hall.

"Now is my best chance," thought Spotted Turtle.

Flying out from the cupola, Spotted Turtle took the shield off her back and hurled it at the most breakable part of the mayor's sash, the medallion on the ribbon.

The police officers around him instantly formed themselves into a barrier to block the shield. It bounced off and two officers caught it. She had lost her only weapon.

"I failed!" Spotted Turtle said to herself.

"Get that flying attacker!" Malediktator commanded.

Spotted Turtle flew into an open window of the building as the police readied their weapons and bystanders began throwing whatever they could up at her.

* * *

Spotted Turtle felt like crying.

"What should I do?" she thought. "Just run and let Malediktator win? Paris will die, and Adrien will be a cat for the rest of his life!"

Then she saw an object on a meeting table, and thought of one last chance. It was very risky, but she had to try it.

* * *

Marinette slipped out of a side door. Detransformed, she was not a target of the flying hero hunt. She walked around to the front of the building where a pair of police officers stood guard.

"I'm here to receive special orders from the Master," Marinette told the guards.

They let her pass. Inside, Malediktator had set up his court in the entry of City Hall. Ornate chairs had been found as thrones for the ruler, his wife, and his daughter. Chat Noir was playing at Audrey's feet.

Marinette approached and bowed.

"I was hiding at the school when you were there today, Master," Marinette said as calmly as possible. "I heard you say that you had a special order for me, but I don't know what it was. I am here to receive and obey your commands."

It was a huge risk, but Marinette calculated that both the orders about the school and about her were demands from Chloé before the akumatization happened. It wouldn't be to kill her... she hoped.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I order you to exile yourself from Paris," said Malediktator. "You will go home and get your parents, and then all of you will leave the city and never return."

"Yes, Master," said Marinette, bowing again.

Marinette held the laser pointer she had taken from the office table in the palm of her right hand. She placed the red dot in front of Chat Noir, catching his attention. She swiftly moved it up until it was centered on the medallion of the sash.

Chat Noir pounced on it with his super strength. The medallion tore away before Malediktator and his guards could react. The akuma butterfly was released.

The prerequisite for the healing spell was fulfilled. Marinette pulled from her purse the spotted abacus that had lead her to Master Fu, and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

She wasn't entirely sure it was going to work since she wasn't Ladybug and had even renounced Tikki, but it did. The magical swarm of ladybugs flew out and everyone returned to their right minds.

"What happened?" asked Chat Noir, getting up from the floor.

Now she had to act fast to catch the akuma before it multiplied. She got out the earrings and put them on.

"Tikki, I reclaim you!"

The kwami reappeared. "Marinette, I'm sorry I turned against you!"

"Not your fault. Tikki, spots on!"

Moments later, she captured and purified the akuma.

"Bye-bye, little butterfly!"

* * *

The finale was bittersweet. The secret identities of both Ladybug and Chat Noir were exposed to the world, but so was Hawk Moth's. He was taken away by the police to face charges of terrorism.

"I guess we can give up our Miraculous powers now and go back to normal life," Marinette said to Adrien.

"There's not going to be a normal life for me," said Adrien. "My father is going to jail as a master villain. Even Nathalie is being questioned. They think she's implicated, too."

"Maybe we should leave Paris," said Marinette. "At least for a while. My parents called and they're talking about going to Italy to stay with relatives and avoid the paparazzi. You could come with us."

"I'd like that," said Adrien.

"It was what Chloé wanted, for me to be forced to leave Paris," said Marinette.

"That was extreme," said Adrien. "Maybe I was wrong about her."

"I've heard that Mayor Bourgeois is resigning and leaving for New York with his family. I wish he didn't – it really wasn't his fault. If he hadn't come so close to winning, I think he would have stayed and even Chloé could have been reconciled with everyone. I almost made her Queen Bee again."

"So you do forgive her," said Adrien. "I like that about you, that you see the good in everyone."

"You've helped me see that about Chloé."

"Marinette, I hope we can spend more time together and get to know each other better."

"Each of us had a secret side we kept from each other. I idolized you from a distance. I'd like to know the real you."

"Me too."

Marinette gave Adrien a tender kiss on the cheek.

THE END


End file.
